Legacies
by Ella Anders
Summary: Nothing last forever, and time never stands still, even for the Winx. Years have passed, relationships have formed and fallen apart as life changes. But when a ghost from the past starts to haunt their children they must put aside it all and re-claim the light.


**_Legacies_**

October 24, 2014

By Ella Anders

_Summary: Nothing last forever, and time never stands still, even for the Winx. Years have passed, relationships have formed and fallen apart as life changes. But when a ghost from the past starts to haunt their children they must put aside it all and re-claim the light._

_Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. I do however own my cast of original characters involved in this story. Please note none of the views and or opinions reflect in this work of fan fiction are my own. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy._

_Authoress' Notes: At long, long last it is finally here. My second generation Winx Club story! After who knows how long my friends have been nagging, er, hinting for me to do this it has finally come. Somehow I sat myself down tonight, put aside my Darkwing Duck fan-girling and wrote this. Please note that this is going to be very AU with non-canon parings._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One-<span>

May twenty-seventh, 2014

The past eleven years of Her Royal Highness Princess Laurel "Bloom" Rowan of Domino, or Bloom Lily Peters as she will still know on Earth, led quite the adventures life. Ever since that fateful day the young and spirited sixteen-year-old version of herself had walked right into the middle of a battle between Knut and Princess Stella her life hadn't been the same to say the very least. All it had taken was that one moment the one that changed everything and whipped away her mundane life in Gardenia and transformed it into a magical adventure fit for any fantasy novel.

And even after all these years, all the tales she had to tell did she at times struggle to grasp that this was indeed her reality. Un-locking countless fairy-forms, fighting off the darkest of forces and saving her world and birth family. Bloom had done and seen it all alongside her best friends; five other girls known across the dimension as the Winx Club. There was the second-in-command, Princess Stella of Solaria; a bubbly blonde who had a passion for fashion and her air-headed moments yet bared a beautiful heart. Luckily she was evened out by Tecna, a commoner from the digital wonderland of Zenith; a genius, tech-wiz who struggled with emotions. And Flora, a soft-spoke nature lover from Linphea, a world straight out of an Earth fairy-tale. Of course who could forget Musa, just as her name would suggest music and melodies ran though her veins and stars shined in her eyes as she worked towards her dream of following in her late mother's footsteps to become an accomplished musician. And lastly, but never least was Princess Aisha, the rebellious princess who know how to stand on her own and wants to find her own way.

No matter what Bloom knew no matter what awaited them she could always count on her five best friends to stand beside her and face it- that is until today. Today what she faced was just on her.

There was a knock at the door, then another…and then another. "Bloom!" A muffled voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you dressed yet?"

Bloom's lips formed a small smile as she gather the skirt of her long, puffy dress to pivot herself towards the door. "Yes, Stella I'm dressed."

From the other side of the door Bloom could faintly hear collective chatter that resulted in a sight eye roll, but right on cue the door knob began to twist and then open. For a second Bloom gasped as she watched her five best friends fall on top of one another.

"Go-gee Stel, watch the baby-bump!" Cried Flora as she tried to blow a strand of Musa's hair out of her face. "You know I am due any day now."

"Hey, watch the rib-cage!" Musa groaned as she pushed Tecna off her side.

"Oh, come on. Why are you all acting like this is _my _fault?" Stella demanded from her place at the very bottom of the Winx pile.

"Maybe because you where the one in such a big hurry to get in here?" Aisha stated as she helped her friends up. Somehow the Androsian had managed to not get herself tangled into the mess.

With a shake of the head Bloom laughed, "Repeating our second-year at Alfea, are we?"

Stella groaned as she fixed her dress and then hair, "Second-year at Alfea, talk about going back in time Bloom."

"Eh," Bloom shrugged as she rushed over to hug her friends, "What can I say, I can't help but walking down memory lane. After all last week _was _the anniversary of the day we meet Stel."

"And now you're getting married," Flora squealed as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You look beautiful Bloom."

Bloom's cheeks flushed, but before the red-head could say anything Stella cut in. "And that dress looks amazing on you. May I ask who the designer is? They have such great taste."

"Oh Stella, we all know you where the master-mind behind this number," Bloom began as she gave a little twirl. In the past few years Stella had come quite a long way with her designs, granted her internship with Spella McCartney had helped. But perhaps her best design was the one Bloom had on now; her wedding gown fit for a princess. A sweet-heart neck-line and a full skirt; Bloom truly felt like Cinderella that at long last was about to finally wed the prince of her dreams.

"I know, I'm good." Stella gave a side-ways simile in response to the others' looks. "I am so glad you are happy Bloom, you deserve this especially after-"the normally bubbly blonde cut herself off as she noticed the joyful glow vanish from her friend's face.

_Way to open up old wounds…_

Still, years after the fact it was still hard to bring up the past…"I'm sorry Bloom. I didn't mean to bring that up. I wasn't thinking-"

"Understate of the universe." Tecna added under her breath as she folded her arms across her chest.

Musa let out a short, "No kidding. Some things will never change."

Bloom slowly looked up, after whipping away a few stray tears she gave a small grin. "It's fine Stella- really. It is long past time I let that all go. Today is my wedding day, the happiest of my life, not a day to let little things hinder on me…"

The girls nodded in agreement, but before anyone could speak up Daphne rounded the corner, "Bloom. It's time."


End file.
